


Need

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: He needed her, more then he would ever know.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



He didn’t know when she had gone from a want to a need, but the moment he realized it was when he had seen her in the lap of a man whose hands roamed far to much for him to ever be okay with it.

He could tell himself that it was because he knew her. He could tell himself that his anger stemmed from friendship, he could tell himself that he reacted because she had been his good friend for years now…. but he would be lying to himself.

The truth of it, the brutal truth as to why he moved through the crowd and yanked the blond to her feet, to pull her against his chest, The reason why his hands moved to her sides, along her curves with a harsh force as his fingers dug into her, Why he broke and pulled her away, through the crowd, pinned her against the wall of the Alpha’s office and kissed her roughly enough to taste blood lingering on his tongue, to hear her grunt of pain  and pleasure  as her body ground against him was because he didn’t just want Circee.

He didn’t want her like he wanted the other girls.

He needed her, needed more then her body, more then her lips, her touch, but what he needed from her, he had no answer for. He had question, asked himself for countless sleepless nights, but He could’t say what it was He needed Circee for or what he needed from her…

All he knew was that he needed her, and Neferox would see red before she was taken from him.


End file.
